


Si los ojos de tu rival te parecen hermosos, tal vez no sea tu rival después de todo.

by MoonDepartures



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gintoki Is Smooth, Gintoki ya tenia un crush en Hijikata tbh, Hijikata Is Whipped, Hijikata es presidente de clase y Gintoki un desastre, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: HIGHSCHOOL AU.Hijkata es presidente de clase, Gintoki es un desastre.La estrategia de Hijikata para que Gintoki por fin tenga su merecido termina siendo contraproducente. Tiempo de calidad en compañía del otro les enseñarán que tal vez funcionan mejor juntos que separados.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Es deber del presidente de clase mantener el orden en el aula, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez más vengo a ustedes con una fic de estos dos. Esta vez es una larguita y un au, pero les dejo los primeros caps.  
> Agradezco mucho todos los comentarios que me han dejado en mis últimos fics. Me llenan de alegría:))
> 
> Espero la disfruten. Les amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, primer capitulo. Espero lo disfruten, cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia saben que lo pueden dejar abajito. ¡Gracias por leer!

—Bien, muchachos. Ahora, por favor pongan atención al mensaje que tiene para ustedes el presidente de clase.–dijo el profesor Takechi ante los ojos alertas de todos sus alumnos.

Era el primer día del segundo año de preparatoria para la clase 2-B. Todos guardaron silencio y se acomodaron en su silla lo más rápido que pudieron.

Sin embargo, el rechinar de una silla en específico llamó la atención del resto de estudiantes. La silueta se levantó para colocarse frente al aula. Mirada recia y un ceño fruncido tomaron el protagonismo de la escena.

El uniforme de la preparatoria Sonjuku consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata, así como chaqueta y pantalones negros. Había algunos alumnos que decidían sustituir la chaqueta por un chaleco o un suéter. Con el uniforme en su lugar y voz clara, el temido presidente de la clase, Hijikata Toshiro, decidió tomar la palabra.

— _Bien, ustedes._ Cómo saben desde el año pasado, en conjunto con el consejo estudiantil y bajo el mando del director, se ha implementado el plan “Escuela Pacífica”. El año pasado fue todo un éxito, los conflictos relacionados con la escuela se lograron reducir en un 80%, así que se podrán imaginar que las medidas tomadas continuarán este año también.–el joven de cabello azabache levantó el rostro de forma desafiante, enfocando la mirada en una sola persona. —O sea, que a todos los revoltosos y buenos para nada que estén escuchando este mensaje, les aconsejo desistan. A menos, claro, _que se las quieran ver conmigo._ –el presidente de la clase, seguro de sí mismo y con una sonrisa burlona clavaba estacas en la imagen que sus pupilas retenían. _Sakata Gintoki_. —Eso es todo. _Buen inicio de clases._

Así, el joven tomó asiento nuevamente y la clase pudo comenzar.

•

Hijikata Toshiro. 17 años.

Clase 2-B de la preparatoria Sonjuku.

Vive con su hermano mayor, Tamegorou. Sus padres aún viven, pero el plan de ambos siempre fue mudarse juntos una vez que el mayor consiguiera casa propia.

Un estudiante ejemplar, una de las estrellas del equipo de kendo, temido y respetado entre los alumnos de la preparatoria. Popular entre las jóvenes y presidente de su clase desde primer año.

No era de extrañar que lo hubieran convocado a ser miembro del consejo estudiantil también. _No que a Hijikata le molestara, la verdad._

Desde el año anterior, los alumnos del consejo y el director habían contactado con él para incluirlo en el proyecto “Escuela Pacífica”. Para ser honestos, la escuela tenía una muy mala fama. Pandilleros, delincuentes juveniles, grupos de bullies y demás cosas indeseables que ningún director quiere admitir hay en su institución, eran la orden del día en la escuela Sonjuku. No era un secreto para nadie.

Es por eso, que el director Matsudaira vio en el joven Hijikata Toshiro una luz de esperanza para lo que él planteó a su confiable consejo como “el _plan maestro_ ”. “Domesticar a los revoltosos”, había dicho en aquel entonces. Y a decir verdad había funcionado bastante bien.

En un solo año, junto con ciertos estudiantes en los que él podía confiar, había logrado disminuir los conflictos internos en un 80%. Mucho de esto gracias al miembro estrella y novato del consejo.

“ _Presidente demonio_ ”, era el apodo que el viejo Matsudaira se había ya acostumbrado a escuchar en referencia al joven estudiante. _Y le quedaba bastante bien._

Hijikata no era engreído, pero tampoco modesto si no había necesidad. ¡Vamos! Que había hecho un excelente trabajo todo su primer año y el que se atreviera a negarlo podía venir y decírselo a la cara. De eso estaba seguro.

_Pero como siempre, la vida no es perfecta._

Dentro de todos sus éxitos, había unas cuantas agujas en el pajar de las que nunca se pudo deshacer.

Por nombrar algunos, Takasugi Shinsuke, un matón de la clase A que seguía activo a la fecha. Si bien no era _su_ clase y por lo tanto tampoco era _su_ problema, ¡disciplinar idiotas era su pasatiempo favorito! No podía perder la oportunidad. Finalmente el consejo había decido dejárselo a Nobume, la presidenta de la clase A. Hijikata tuvo que desistir.

Pero la persona que realmente le daba dolor de cabeza, ese único tipo problemático que no pudo controlar en su propia clase, esa única aguja en el pajar que insistía en clavarse en su trasero cada vez que era posible...

_—Sakata Gintoki._ –dijo el azabache en tono molesto, entre gruñidos y tics en el ojo.

Sakata Gintoki. 17 años.

Clase 2-B de la preparatoria Sonjuku.

Notas regulares. Sin actividades extra curriculares. Se suele juntar con Katsura Kotaro (clase 2-B), Takasugi Shinsuke (clase 2-A) y Sakamoto Tatsuma (clase 2-A).

Se le ha encontrado llegando tarde más de 3 días seguidos, escapándose de clase con la excusa de ir al baño, utilizando el uniforme escolar durante peleas callejeras, faltando sin justificación por días, acudiendo a la escuela con marcas de pelea, durmiendo en clase ( _cuando llega)_ y un sin fin más de evidencia de mala conducta que se podría mencionar.

Hijikata lo sabe y lo sabía en primer año también, pero por alguna razón, el bastardo nunca se redimió.

No importaban los castigos del consejo, las negociaciones, los chantajes. Al parecer nada funcionaba con el revoltoso de cabello plateado.

Todos estaban tan hartos de tratar de detener a Sakata que Hijikata decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos uno de los últimos días del primer año.

Porque, _¿quién más podía lidiar con Sakata Gintoki si no era él?_

Hablaría con él un día durante el descanso. Intentaría razonar con él, ya que al parecer todas las demás estrategias de poco o nada habían servido.

Bueno, Gintoki y Hijikata intentando razonar, ¿ustedes qué creen que pasó?

Todo terminó en un “¡MÉTETE EN TUS PROPIOS ASUNTOS, OOGUSHI!” seguido de un “¿¡Y A QUIÉN MIERDA LLAMAS OOGUSHI?!” mientras que Hijikata sujetaba a Gintoki por los brazos intentando que no escapara. Al parecer el idiota llevaba prisa o tenía otro lugar en el que estar, porque le dio un puñetazo a Hijikata y salió corriendo corriendo sin mirar atrás. _Predecible._

Desde ese momento no hay un solo día que Hijikata Toshiro no busque la oportunidad de darle su merecido al holgazán peliplateado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Takechi es el tipo que dice "yo no soy un lolicon" y miembro del Kiheitai/compañero de Takasugi.  
> 2\. Sonjuku hace referencia a Shoka Sonjuku, la escuela templo a la que va Gintoki en el canon.  
> 3\. Matsudaira es el tipo de cabello gris y lentes de sol que dirige el Shinsengumi.


	2. Los lunares son armas peligrosas si sabes utilizarlos.

Sonaba la campana y las 3 pm marcaban el final de otro día en la escuela Sonjuku. Se escuchan los tumultos de voces resonar a través de los pasillos. Los estudiantes salían de sus aulas junto a sus compañeros, algunos a sus respectivos hogares, otros camino a sus actividades extra curriculares o trabajos de medio tiempo.

Entre ellos, destacaba un joven de cabello azabache que caminaba con otros dos individuos.

—Toshi, ¿te quedarás a práctica de kendo?–preguntó Kondo en tono animado. Todos venían bajando las escaleras.

Kondo Isao, estudiante de tercer año, clase 3-C. Hijikata y él se conocían desde la secundaria por el club de kendo. Kondo había sido su primer tutor.

—Kondo-san, opino que si _Toshi_ falta una vez más lo aventemos por la ventana, Jirocho-sensei me dio su aprobación.–el chico más joven del grupo, Okita Sougo, respondió en un tono monótono.

Igual que Kondo, Hijikata conocía a Sougo desde la secundaria, aunque ahora cursaba el primer año de preparatoria en la clase 1-A. Sougo fue su primer pupilo en el club de kendo en aquel entonces... y también el último. Después de eso pidió que no le volvieran a asignar un pupilo nunca más.

—Te vas a quedar con las ganas, mocoso. Hoy no hay junta del consejo, me quedo a la práctica.

—Hijikata-san, por favor enciérrate en el baño y falta para que pueda tirarte por la ventana.–dijo Sougo en el mismo tono de antes, pero adornado con una sonrisa. Casi parecía que no hablaba de homicidios.

—¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE FAVOR ES ESE?!

—Hey, Toshi, hablando del consejo, ¿cómo vas con eso? Oí que el viejo Matsudaira les está poniendo presión con lo de Escuela Pacífica.–Kondo apoyó un brazo en el hombro de Hijikata.

—Algo, pero está casi todo bajo control. Un par de intentos de pandilleros más y nada de que preocuparse.–dijo el azabache en un tono estoico sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—¿ _Casi_?–preguntó Sougo con una mueca burlona.

—Muérete, Okita.

—¿Todavía Sakata?–Kondo le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

Hijikata sólo torció los labios al escuchar el nombre.

—Ah, ese tipo en verdad no tiene remedio, ¿verdad? El año pasado nadie del consejo se pudo encargar de él.–El mayor quitó el brazo del hombro ajeno. Hijikata suspiró.

—Sí, bueno. Intentaré algo diferente esta vez.–el presidente de la clase 2-B habló en tono estoico.

Okita y Kondo se voltearon a ver con una ceja levantada y una mirada confundida.

—¿Tienes una idea, Toshi?

—Digamos que le pedí al viejo Matsudaira que le diera un susto.–Hijikata ahogó una risa.

—¿Un susto?–el mayor lo miraba espectante.

—Logré un trato con él. 7 veces que encuentre a Sakata rompiendo las reglas esta semana y lo llevo frente al viejo. Un castigo directo del director tal vez haga que por fin se moje los pantalones.

—Dicen que el viejo guarda una pistola en su escritorio, quiero ver eso.–los ojos de Sougo se entrecerraron y se torcieron en una mueca malvada.—Hijikata-san, será mejor que grabes lo que sea que pase o me veré en la necesidad de lanzarte por la ventana.

—¿¡POR QUÉ INSISTES EN LANZARME POR LA VENTANA?!

—Lo que es tener al viejo de su lado, eh. Todos los bullies novatos le tienen miedo, podría funcionar.–dijo el mayor con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ese es el plan, sólo me falta una regla rota más. No quería tener que recurrir a usar al director, pero el bastardo ya me está fastidiando.–Hijikata seguía caminando, siguiendo a sus amigos al gimnasio de kendo.

—Estás demasiado obsesionado con él, ¿le tienes ganas?

—Una palabra más, Sougo.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa o Jirocho nos hará correr por el campo otra vez.–Kondo tomó por los hombros a sus dos compañeros.

—¿Escuchaste, Hijikata-san? Nos estás atrasando. Le diré a Jirocho-sensei que te aviente por la ventana.

—¡SOUGO, YA CÁLLATE!

•

Y así, el joven azabache hizo de vigilar a Gintoki su misión principal. Una falta, un retraso o un problema más y sólo tendría que dejarle el resto al director.

Fácil. Sakata era del tipo que no sabía pasar más de 2 horas sin causar disturbios —por alguna extraña razón—.

O al menos, él pensaba que sería fácil.

¿Debería ser fácil, no?

¿No?

¿Sólo tenía que esperar un par de minutos, no?

¿No?

¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ TODAVÍA NO PASABA NADA!?

Habían transcurrido 2 días y nada. Cero. Negativo.

¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿por qué de repente el permanente idiota se las daba de alumno normal?

Se había dedicado los últimos dos dias de clase a vigilar los pasos de Gintoki como halcón. Pero no pasaba nada. No había llegado tarde, no dormía en clase, no se había escapado de la escuela...

_Buen momento para querer quedar como el bueno, eh._

¿Marcas de pelea? Quizá. Tenía que buscar.

Hijikata y Gintoki estaban en la misma clase, así que para el presidente no fue complicado voltear su mirada hacia el tipo peliplateado _._

Ahí estaba Sakata Gintoki, sentado en su silla al fondo del salón. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano. Sí, se veía aburrido, pero estaba bastante despierto.

¿Manos? Nada. Estaban lisas, no había heridas visibles. Hijikata esperaba ver marcas en los nudillos, pero no había rastro.

Aunque tenía los dedos algo callosos... eran largos y delgados, pero sobresalían los pequeños bultos que se forman con el desgaste natural. Le recordaban a los que se hacía él mismo por el kendo.

¿Cuello? Nada tampoco. No había moretones ni raspones. Se alcanzaban a notar un par de venas azuladas que salían por el borde de la camisa hasta topar con su quijada, pero probablemente siempre se veía así. Demonios, ¿Sakata siempre tuvo la piel así de pálida? Con la piel tan blanca sería imposible esconder cualquier marca. Tenía algunos lunares esparcidos por el costado del cuello, ahora que se fijaba eran muy obvios. Ver los pequeños puntos oscuros en un lienzo tan blanco no era difícil.

¿Rostro? Nada. Su cara era probablemente la parte menos clara de él y aún así era estúpidamente pálida en comparación a la piel de Hijikata. Cualquier rasguño se haría notar de inmediato, no tenía nada. Tenía la pestañas largas, eso era nuevo. Sus ojos siempre estaban caídos así que las pestañas no sobresalían a menos que te fijaras. Y hablando de ojos, ¿desde cuando eran TAN rojos? Con razón los de primero le tenían miedo, eran... extrañamente ¿profundos?, ¿era raro describir los ojos del idiota de pelo plateado como “profundos”? Ahora que lo pensaba, su cabello era plateado. Tenía un brillo extraño que no sabía describir. Siempre estaba despeinado, Sakata no parecía nunca hacer el mínimo intento por aplacar esa permanente que cargaba en la cabeza y aún así... se veía _suave._ No suave _suave_ , más bien de ese suave que hace rebotar los dedos al tacto, ¿ _esponjoso_ era la palabra? Ah, como sea. No tenía el ojo morado, ni el labio roto. Esperen, ¿tenía algo en el labio? Ah no. Falsa alarma, sólo los tenía un poco secos. ¿Por qué sus labios eran tan _rosas_? ¿Normalmente las personas pálidas tienen los labios rosas? Tal vez era esa leche de fresa que siempre lo veía beber. Realmente si juntaba todo, el tipo no era mal parecido. Uno no lo podría llamar _guapo_ en el sentido clásico de la palabra, pero tenía una apariencia bastante ¿única?, ¿peculiar? Que Hijikata supiera no era especialmente popular, aunque tal vez había una que otra chica que...

Un minuto.

¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto?

—Bien, muchachos, se acabó la clase. Que tengan una buena tarde y no olviden traer mañana sus ideas de proyecto.–dijo el señor Takechi guardando sus cosas en el portafolio.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, acercándose a sus amigos y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón.

¿Se le había ido toda la clase en eso?, ¿enserio?

¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento él-

Esperen, ¿y Sakata?

Cuando Hijikata regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta que Gintoki ya estaba pasando por el marco de la puerta. Lentamente recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida también.

No podía esperar a llegar a la práctica de kendo para ocupar su mente en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los lunares de Sakata Gintoki.


	3. La hija del director siempre será un campo minado.

Iba a llegar bastante justo, sí, pero lo iba a lograr. Tercer día consecutivo llegando a tiempo era totalmente un logro que merecía un parfait después de clases. Esto según el criterio de un tal Sakata Gintoki.

Gintoki iba recuperando el aliento, casi trotando hasta la escuela después de hallarse una vez más en una pelea como desayuno.

_Muchachos, sé que los puños de Gin-san son adictivos, pero hay más peces en el mar, ¿lo saben, verdad?_

Si bien no se las arregló para no meterse en una pelea durante más de 2 días, sí iba a llegar a tiempo, ¡es algo! Con unos 5 elegantes minutos de retraso, claro, en verdad tenía llegara al baño _. Pero meh, nimiedades._

Gintoki no se consideraba a sí mismo “problemático” — _no siempre_ —, pero debido a su _singular_ elección de empleo, se metía en situaciones poco favorables más seguido de lo que le gustaría.

Así es la vida, ¿no? Para ser honestos, gracias a la reciente ayuda de los otros dos mocosos había podido tener 2 días bastante tranquilos. Al menos en sus estándares.

_Encargarse de hacer encargos_ era curioso para ser el pasatiempo/empleo de un estudiante, pero Gintoki no se quejaba. Sabía que no era necesario como tal, pero la otra opción era un rotundo no. Ser el Yorozuya no le venía mal para entretenerse tampoco.

Los tipos de esta mañana habían sido bastante más fáciles de lo que estaba acostumbrado y por eso, Gintoki agradecía al dios del azúcar. No había desayunado porque se despertó tarde, pero su doctor había dicho nada de peleas con el estómago vacío, _¡piensen en la salud de Gin-san, maldita sea!_ Los idiotas eran un grupo de bullies de los que se había encargado la semana pasada. Una chica de una secundaria cercana había ido a él con el encargo de espantar a los tipejos y sobretodo a su líder porque no dejaba de acosarla. _Dicho y hecho._ Gintoki les pateó el trasero, dejaron en paz a la chica, la chica le agradeció y le pagó, fin. Todos felices para siempre o lo que sea, ¿no?

Pues no, no realmente. No era raro que los idiotas de los que se encargaba después volvieran buscando venganza _. No es mi culpa ser tan encantador, ¿okay?_ Normalmente a la segunda paliza se daban por vencidos de todas maneras.

Vio la reja de su preparatoria todavía abierta. Una vez dentro contaba como un retraso menos, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pues, tal vez haber llegado tarde no habría estado tan mal. Sobretodo considerando que en la entrada de la escuela estaba parado el fastidioso presidente de clase, Hijikata Toshiro. El idiota de fleco en V no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente después de ver el estado en que Gintoki llegaba a la escuela, _¿por qué el bastardo lo veía como si hubiera ganado la lotería?_

—Eh, Hijikata-kun, ¿necesitas algo? Bloqueas el paso.–dijo Gintoki con molestia en cuanto topó con la figura ajena.

—Sakata, _a la oficina. AHORA._

_Oh, grandioso._

_•_

—Bien, ustedes dos. Toshi, _habla_.–ordenó Matsudaira viendo fijamente a ambos jóvenes a través de las gafas de sol.

Tantos los dos estudiantes como el director estaban en su oficina. El mayor en su silla detrás del escritorio y los otros dos parados en frente.

—Director Matsudaira, siguiendo sus requerimientos he traído a Sakata, ¿recuerda lo que hablamos? Ya ha infringido las normas 7 veces esta semana, dejo el resto en sus manos.–dijo Hijikata con los brazos cruzados.

Gintoki abrió un poco los ojos ante las palabras.

—¡OI, UN MINUTO! ¿Cómo que dejas lo demás en sus manos, Oogushi? ¿Y a qué te refieres con “requerimientos”? ¿¡ESTÁN CONSPIRANDO EN MI CONTRA, MALDITA SEA!?

—¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA! No te hagas el tonto, desde el año pasado no dejas de dar mala reputación a la escuela, ¿creíste que te saldrías por siempre con la tuya?–respondió Hijikata con un ya claro tic en el ojo.—¡Y DEJA DE DECIRME OOGUSHI!

De repente un dardo que se clavó en la pared salió disparado justo por en medio de ambas cabezas. Los dos voltearon a ver a la mano que claramente aún estaba levantada después de lanzarlo.

—Silencio ustedes dos.–de la nada el director tenía un puro en la boca.—Bien, Sakata, ¿algo que decir en tu defensa antes de que piense en qué hacer contigo?–el viejo soltó una bocanada de humo, sus ojos se podían ver medianamente a través del cristal oscuro de los lentes.

¿Oi, era enserio?

¿En verdad estaban condenando al pobre Gin-san? Gintoki tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que pensarlo _ya. Pron-to._

_—¡U-un minuto!–_ y ahí estaba. Su arma secreta y más confiable cuando había una situación de la claramente no podía salir. _El antiguo arte de ser un hijo de puta._ —¡Sí, de hecho sí tengo algo que decir en mi defensa, señor director!

El director Matsudaira no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al son de una sonrisa burlona. Probablemente lo que estaba por ver lo iba a entretener.

O a matar de un coraje, lo que pasara primero.

Hijikata sólo frunció el ceño.

—Señor, ¿está _completamente seguro_ de que puede creerle acerca de mi _supuesta_ “mala conducta” a nuestro pequeño amigo Toshi aquí presente?–preguntó Gintoki con ese gesto engreído que sólo él sabía hacer, haciendo énfasis en “mala conducta” con comillas en los dedos.

¿ _Huh_? ¿Este bastardo se quería ir por _esa_ ruta? ¡Bien! Mejor por Hijikata.

—¿A qué te refieres, niño?–contestó el mayor de la habitación.

Por alguna razón, Hijikata sintió un escalofríos.

—¡Oh, por nada! Es sólo que me parece gracioso que un hombre tan respetado como usted decida creerle al tipo que ha calcinado la _inocencia_ de su pobre hija. Sólo digo.–Gintoki terminó la oración con la cabeza levantada y lanzándole una mirada burlona al azabache.

Hijikata tragó y lo volteó a ver en seco.

_Oh no._

_—Explícate, Sakata.–_ dijo el director mientras escondía la mitad del rostro entre las manos.

—¡CÁLLATE!–Hijikata tenía que callarlo, de algún modo tenía que-

—Pueees, no sé si estaba enterado, pero nuestro amigo _Toshi_ es bastante popular–Gintoki puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hijikata.—Y resulta que me contaron hace poco que la bella hija del director, Matsudaira Kuriko, es la fundadora del club de fans “ _Esposas de Hijikata-sama”_ , ¿estaba enterado, _director_?

—¡V-viejo, espere, puedo explicarlo!

De la nada, otro dardo salió disparado justo al lado de la cabeza de Hijikata.

—Bien, Sakata. Tienes un punto.–Matsudaira soltó una bocanada de humo antes de dirigirles la palabra.—Toshi, debido al buen trabajo que has demostrado hasta el momento, estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar esta falta...

_Oh por Dios, aleluya._

—PERO.–interrumpió el director.—Sakata me obliga a darle el beneficio de la duda.–Gintoki ahogó una risa en la garganta, Hijikata casi podía sentir las ganas de sacársela de un puñetazo.

—¿Ves, Hijikata-kun? No tiene ca–

—Toshi, lo vas a vigilar los próximos días las 24 horas.

...

_¿Eh?_

Un minuto.

¿Vigilar?

¿24 horas?

— _¿¡QUÉ?!_ –soltaron ambos estudiantes al unísono.

—E-espera un minuto, anciano. Eso no era a lo que–

—S-sí, exactamente, no es necesario llegar a eso extremos, ¿no cree-

Un tercer y cuarto dardo pasaron al lado de cada una de sus cabezas.

—Quiero un reporte _detallado_ de todo lo que haga Sakata los próximos días, ¿entendido?–señaló a Hijikata quien todavía estaba asimilando ese último dardo —Y vives solo, ¿no, Sakata? En ese caso no hay excusas. En base a eso sabré que hacer contigo.–Matsudaira abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio de donde sacó 4 dardos más extendiéndolos entre sus dedos.—Si no, por mí bien pueden salir por esa puerta y no volver a mostrar sus caras en mi institución nunca más, _¿capisci?_

Gintoki y Hijikata sudaron la gota gorda y con voz nerviosa contestaron.

— _E-entendido_.

Serían días largos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kuriko es la chica de cabello medio naranja, que le dice a Hijikata "Mayora-sama". 
> 
> Sí, voy a usar el plot prop en que por alguna extraña razón el director tiene poder sobre la vida de los estudiantes fuera de la escuela. ¿Lo siento? Ni un poco, lol. Porque mis dos bebés tienen que estar juntos para conocerse y darse cuenta que se aman sí o sí. Mi fanfic, mis reglas lmao.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por ahora lxs dejo con 3 capitulos. Ya tengo escritos 5 y va para largo, o sea que tendrán que leer próximamente (si es que alguien lee esto jsadwlkd u-u).


	4. Los gatos causan más problemas de los que aparentan.

Una de las bancas del patio soportaba el peso de dos jóvenes sintiéndose derrotados. Estamos hablando de la preparatoria, eso no es poco usual.

Lo que sí era poco usual es que esos dos jóvenes fueran Gintoki y Hijikata, uno al lado del otro.

—Te culpo a ti.–dijo el peliplata con la cabeza gacha.

—¿HUH, ME CULPAS A MÍ? ¿QUIÉN LE DIJO AL VIEJO LO DEL CLUB DE FANS, EH?–respondió Hijikata con una vena claramente saltando de su frente.

—¿Y ES MI CULPA QUE LE ALBOROTES LAS HORMONAS A LA HIJA DEL DIRECTOR? ¡Haznos un favor y se menos atractivo, Oogushi!

—¡¿Y-y eso cómo es mi culpa?!–¿Sakata le había dicho “atractivo”? ¿Debía tomarlo enserio o sólo era otra excusa ridícula para no perder la discusión? Dios, ¿por qué le tomaba tanta importancia?

—¡AH, COMO SEA! Da igual, ¿en verdad vas a hacer lo que te dijo el viejo?–preguntó el chico de ojos caídos. Se rascaba la nuca en señal de desesperación.

—¿Crees que tengo opción? Después de lo que _tú_ le dijiste sobre Kuriko, no me extrañaría que tenga a otro miembro del consejo vigilando, ¿te parezco alguien que quiere morir a los 17 años?–contestó el azabache sin mirar al otro joven.—Vas a estar vigilado quieras o no.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Vamos, dime que estás bromeando, ¡por favor, te daré 300 yenes!

—¿¡Quién quiere 300 yenes!?

Ambos dejaron caer los brazos sobre sus rodillas y suspiraron. Gintoki frotó su alborotada cabellera, Hijikata sólo hundió el rostro en su palma izquierda. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, realmente ninguno quería hablar.

Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, no tenía tiempo para esto.

—Ugh, bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, me da igual. Sólo no me estorbes, ¿quieres?–dijo Gintoki mientras se levantaba de manera perezosa.

—¿Huh, estorbar?–la ceja del azabache se levantó ligeramente.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Si vas a estar “vigilándome” o lo que sea, mejor entérate de una vez que el buen Gin-san tiene días ocupados, ¿okay? La renta no se paga sola.–Gintoki comenzaba a caminar sin un rumbo definido. Hijikata naturalmente lo siguió.—Tal vez esto te sirva para dejarme en paz de una vez, si quieres perseguir matones ve y encárgate de Takasugi, nos ayudarías bastante a todos, tsk.

¿Días ocupados?, ¿en qué se podía ocupar alguien como Sakata si no eran cosas obviamente turbias?

— _Ten._ –dijo el peliplata al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un pedazo de papel.

—¿Eh?–Hijikata tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo miró rápidamente. Era un volante. Uno de un gato perdido, para ser precisos.

El azabache le dio un vistazo más a fondo a la fotografía que estaba incluida. Era un pequeño gato gris con manchas negras y collar rojo con un cascabel, no se veía muy grande tampoco. “Pucky” decía en letras grandes y negras debajo de la imagen.

¿Un gato perdido? ¿Por qué estaba buscando un-

—Me vas a ayudará a buscarlo, ¿bien? Es eso o quedarte ahí parado haciendo nada, tú decides.–Gintoki estaba cruzado de brazos. Por alguna razón parecía que hablaba enserio y al azabache comenzaba a molestarle un poco.

—¿Y por qué estás buscando un gato, exactamente?–preguntó Hijikata claramente confundido.

—Ya te lo dije, la renta no se paga sola. Es un encargo, las familias pagan bien por encontrar a sus mascotas.–el peliplata ya se estaba moviendo. Hablaba mientras abría botes de basura, se agachaba para buscar en la jardineras, revisaba las ramas de los árboles.

El presidente de clase no estaba muy seguro de confiar en el que hasta el momento era considerado como “matón” dentro de su escuela.

Pero, ¿tenía algo que perder? Realmente no.

—Bien. Buscaré al gato o lo que sea.

Hijikata imitó las acciones del peliplata y comenzó a buscar entre los arbustos y callejones. El porqué Sakata Gintoki había decidido hacer encargos como trabajo de medio tiempo era un misterio para él. Un misterio que tal vez después investigaría.

Así, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, ambos estudiantes se la pasaron deambulando por el vecindario en busca de un pequeño felino. Estuvieron a muy poco de darse por vencidos, ya llevaban unas 2 o 3 horas sacudiendo cada árbol que se cruzaban para ver si el gato no se había quedado atrapado en las ramas. Hasta que de la nada, mientras que Hijikata revisaba unas cajas de un callejón, logró escuchar un maullido y un cascabel que venían del tejado.

Sus reflejos fueron rápidos y pudo captar la rápida imagen del pequeño gato gris con manchas negras saltando entre tejado y tejado persiguiendo a un ratón. _Bingo._

No tardó en ponerse a correr detrás del gato y su presa. Era rápido y estaba en el techo, sería difícil atraparlo por sí solo.

—¡OI, SAKATA, LO ENCONTRÉ!–Hijikata lo seguía por la acera. Gracias a Dios no había mucha gente por el rumbo, sino, seguro que estaría empujando a más de uno.

Gintoki atendió rápido al llamado.

—¡Ya lo vi, está siguiendo a un ratón!–el peliplata se alineó casi al instante con Hijikata. Los dos corrían al mismo ritmo mirando hacia el objetivo.

—¿¡Cómo lo atrapamos!?–dijo el azabache con voz agitada mientras seguía corriendo.

—N-no lo sé, ¿¡en algún momento tendrá que detenerse, no!?

Fue en el momento que sus ojos se desviaron hacia adelante que Gintoki notó el final de la calle. Y no estaba lejos. El gato tenía 2 opciones:

1\. Parar.

2\. Regresar por donde había venido.

Bien, era un 50/50, ya había hecho más con menos.

Miró a Hijikata y le señaló el final de la calle. De inmediato entendió.

Ambos se detuvieron justo en la esquina que acababan los tejados y comenzaba la autopista. El gato tenía que detenerse sí o sí.

Aunque, al parecer, había una tercera opción que Gintoki no consideró.

3\. Saltar hacia la carretera.

Eso no era 50/50.

—¿¡VA A SALTAR!?–el peliplata se quedó congelado viendo las claras intenciones del animal. Si saltaba a la carretera era caso perdido, ¡no iba a arrojarse a los carros por un gato que no valoraba su propia vida, maldita sea!

—Lo intentaré atrapar cuando salte.

—¿¡Eh?!–Gintoki volteó a ver a Hijikata como rayo que llega a la tierra.

—¡Cállate y ayúdame! Si me sostienes en tus hombros creo que puedo alcanzarlo cuando salte.

Gintoki decidió que era hora de pensar menos y actuar más. Se puso en cuclillas y Hijikata aprovechó para subirse a los hombros ajenos.

—¡Rápido, está por saltar!–el azabache palmeó con impaciencia la cabeza del peliplata.

Justo en el momento que Gintoki se incorporó —con las piernas de Hijikata colgando de sus hombros— el joven de cabello oscuro estiró ambos brazos atrapando al pequeño animal que se lanzaba desde el tejado.

Todo pasó en un par de segundos. Por la inercia que traía la dichosa mascota, Hijikata se vió empujado hacia atrás, llevándose a Gintoki consigo en el proceso.

Sobra decir que ambos terminaron en el piso. Eso sí, Hijikata tenía sano y salvo al gato contra su pecho.

Gintoki logró levantarse sujetándose la cabeza después de la caída. Al enfocar no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa por la escena de Hijikata con el gato entre su pecho y su antebrazo.

—¡Buen trabajo, Oogushi-kun! Bastardo, sabía que cuando querías podías ser de ayuda.–el peliplata le ofreció una mano para levantarse. El presidente de clase dudó un poco en tomarla, pero finalmente lo hizo y se incorporó aún con el pequeño felino en brazos.

—¡Te dije que basta con lo de Oogushi!

•

Después de la odisea que fue atrapar al embustero Pucky, Gintoki y él habían ido a entregarlo con su familia.

No pasó la gran cosa. Se lo entregaron a los padres, los niños brincaban de emoción y la madre le dio al peliplata un sobre con el pago.

Aunque si algo se había quedado de manera extraña en su subconsciente, fue la reacción no de la familia, si no la del mismo Gintoki.

Los 2 mocosos estaban muy contentos de tener de regreso a su mascota. Una vez tenían en sus manos al gato, no aguantaron las ganas de lanzarse sobre Gintoki también. Un montón de “gracias” y un abrazo de cada uno fue suficiente para poner en el pálido rostro una sonrisa pequeña y sincera, labios rosados curvándose levemente de punta a punta. Una de esas sonrisas que uno se suele guardar para sí mismo.

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Por qué sus ojos se habían quedado tan embelesados por un gesto así? Era tonto si lo pensaba, pero...

_Él también puede hacer ese tipo de expresión, huh._

—Hey, buen trabajo.–los pensamientos de Hijikata fueron interrumpidos por una mano blanquecina que sostenía una botella de agua.

Se habían detenido cerca de una tienda de conveniencia por algo de beber. Los dos estaban recargados en un soporte para bicicletas y Gintoki no sabía hacer algo mejor que ofrecerle de la misma botella de la que ya había tomado.

—G-gracias, estoy bien.–el azabache sólo movió la botella con la mano.

—No estuviste nada mal, Hijikata-kun. Creí que sólo eras un hablador, pero de hecho puedes ser útil.

—Oi, idiota, ¿quieres un golpe?

Estuvieron un momento ahí. Recargados uno al lado del otro en medio de la calle sin decir nada. Gintoki sacó el sobre con dinero y echó un vistazo al interior.

—Bien, ya que hoy fue un día productivo deberíamos comprar cosas para hacer la cena.–dijo el peliplata agitando el sobre frente al rostro contrario. Irises azules lo miraron de forma curiosa.

—Te vas a quedar en mi casa, ¿no? Ya que te supiste ganar la cena, debería malcriar un poco a mi invitado–Gintoki usó esa sonrisa burlona que ya había visto tantas veces.

_Pero por alguna razón esta vez no le había parecido tan molesta._


	5. "Problemas en el paraíso" puede significar muchas cosas.

Dos siluetas de casi la misma estatura salían del supermercado con bolsas en ambas manos. Los dos llevaban uniforme escolar. El primero de cabello plateado y alborotado, llevaba un suéter amarillo pálido encima de la camisa blanca y desarreglada, los pantalones negros con dobladillo completaban su apariencia despreocupada. El segundo traía la chaqueta amarrada alrededor del la cintura, la corbata roja usualmente arreglada ahora estaba casi deshecha por el alboroto suscitado apenas una hora antes. Aún así, los mechones oscuros caían por su cabeza de forma natural y estética.

Después de hacer las compras, Hijikata y Gintoki comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que el azabache supuso era la casa del peliplata. Habían estado atrapando un gato perdido —aún no entendía porqué—y ahora realmente le vendría bien algo de comida.

Se detuvieron en un edificio compuesto de varios apartamentos, el chico de pelo plateado caminó hacía las escaleras y Hijikata simplemente lo siguió.

La puerta en la que se detuvo era simple. Gris y metálica. Se escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves seguido por el click de la cerradura abriéndose.

El apartamento era como el típico apartamento japonés de una persona. Pequeño, sólo con lo necesario. Sencillo, pero con cierto encanto que nadie sabe describir.

Los dos pasaron, Hijikata se sentía un poco incómodo de sólo entrar a un apartamento ajeno así como así.

—¿Sabes cocinar?–preguntó el peliplata.

—Algo, ¿por qué?–el azabache se recargó en el lavaplatos sin quitar la mirada del otro joven.

—¡No esperaba menos, Hijikata-kun! Bien, no perdamos el tiempo, muero de hambre.–contestó Gintoki al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un par de vegetales.

Un par de sonrisas burlonas de Gintoki y protestas de Toshiro fueron suficientes para que finalmente los dos decidieran cocinar. Hijikata sólo dejaba los ingredientes listos, realmente el que estaba en la estufa era el idiota de permanente.

El azabache pensó por un instante en si sería buena idea dejarle el resto a Sakata, pero parecía más o menos saber lo que hacía. El viejo había dicho que vivía solo, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba un tipo como él haciendo todo por sí mismo?

Después de un rato de preparación, los dos estudiantes se sentaron a comer la merecida cena. A este punto por más mala que estuviera la comida de Sakata, todo sería recibido como un manjar por su vacío estómago.

—Itadakimasu.–dijeron al unísono y llevaron el primer bocado a donde pertenecía.

Y para sorpresa de Hijikata... no estaba nada mal.

Realmente, no lo estaba. Él mismo no era el mejor catador de comida, pero sabía bien. Pensó en pedir mayonesa, pero era muy pronto para eso.

—No está... mal.–Hijikata aún tenía algo de comida en la boca.

—¡Claro que no está mal! Aunque no lo creas soy muy buen chef. No me subestimes, maldito.

—¿Cómo aprendiste? Habría jurado que vivías de sopa instantánea.

—Oi, bastardo, tenle un poco más de fé a Gin-san.

Gintoki dio un bocado más antes de seguir hablando.

—Como puedes ver vivo solo, ¿me ves cara de niño rico? Comprar comida todos los días es un nonono, aprender a cocinar era la única opción.

Gintoki podía ser estúpido e indisciplinado, pero tenía que admitir que no era totalmente insoportable. Además, su comida sabía bastante bien y realmente lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era encontrar un gato perdido.

Tal vez... ¿no era tan mal sujeto después de todo?

—¿Desde cuando vives solo?–Hijikata decidió preguntar. De todas las cuestionantes que tenía sobre este individuo llamado Sakata Gintoki algunas tenían que ir saliendo. Aunque fuera una a una iba a ir llenando los espacios en blanco.

Porque eso era totalmente necesario, ¿cierto?

—Oi, oi, tranquilo. Serías un muy buen policía, ¿te lo habían dicho? Enserio sabes hacer preguntas.–dijo Gintoki en su usual tono despreocupado.

¿Había sido demasiado?

—Bien, pero lo que sea que me preguntes lo tienes que contestar también, ¿entendiste? No suelo hacer las cosas gratis.

¿Este tipo no sentía pena de vez en cuando por las cosas que decía? Dios. Hijikata pensó seriamente en retirar su pregunta, pero...

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí sentía un poco de curiosidad y ¿quién sabe? Podría valer la pena.

—Trato.

—Ja, de todas formas no me intere-, ¿¡espera, qué?!, ¿¡dijiste que sí!?–Gintoki abrió los ojos en sorpresa.—Ah, vaya... eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Usualmente eres mucho más complicado.

—Estoy de buen humor, aprovéchalo.

El peliplata parecía estar disfrutando de toda la situación. Una pequeña sonrisa fugaz vino y se fue en un par de segundos.

—Por fin tu actitud concuerda con tu cara, Hijikata-kun. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, tienes un buen rostro.–mencionó Gintoki en su tono usual mientras metía más comida a su boca.—Tal vez así las chicas _de hecho_ hablarían contigo en lugar de hacerte un club de fans.

Hijikata pensó en contestar, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario.

_¡Ya quisieras tener un club de fans, idiota!_

Aunque, por otro lado le había dicho que tenía un buen rostro.

¿Debería sentirse orgulloso de eso?, ¿estaba mal que de hecho se sentía un poco orgulloso de eso?

—¿Y, entonces? Tu respuesta, vamos.–Hijikata imitó la acción del peliplata y le siguió dando bocados a la comida.

—Amanecimos impacientes, ¿eh? No te preocupes, Gin-san lo contestará todo.

¿Cómo se las arreglaba este tipo para ser tan fastidioso?

Gintoki continuó.

—Lo difícil aquí es definir qué es “vivir solo”. Supongo que si entiendo a lo que te refieres, tal vez 2 o 3 años.

—¿2 o 3 años?

—Mhm, poco más poco menos.

¿O sea que este idiota había estado viviendo solo tal vez desde los 15?, ¿14?

—Ahora tú. Parece ser que no sé nada de mi invitado, así que desde el principio, ¿vives con tus padres?, ¿con amigos?

Realmente estaba jugando a preguntas y respuestas con Sakata, huh. Extraño en él, Toshiro nunca fue de los que cedían, pero...

—Con mi hermano.–el azabache soltó un suspiro.—Pero trabaja jornada completa, se va temprano y llega tarde.

El presidente de clase volteó a ver a Gintoki de reojo. Parecía querer decir algo, pero simplemente no lo soltaba. ¿Qué era esa expresión incómoda, huh? ¿De quién había sido la idea para empezar?

—Entonces, tus padres... están, ya sabes, ¿están...–

—Están vivos si esa es tu pregunta.

Los hombros del peliplata parecieron relajarse y se dejaron caer.

—Sólo vivo con mi hermano porque es más cómodo.–Hijikata terminó su cena. Dejó los palillos al lado del plato, seguido de un “gracias por la comida”.

—Pff, no me des esos sustos, sigo comiendo. Creí que me había metido en terreno peligroso.

—¿Es terreno peligroso si te pregunto por qué tú vives solo?

—Nah, al menos ya no. Pero si lo vas a preguntar, ya lo sabes, lo contestas tú también. No te creo que vivas con tu hermano sólo porque es más cómodo, los hermanos mayores siempre son un fastidio.

El azabache pensó en reír por un minuto, la conversación era ¿agradable? Estar con el idiota más problemático, con el mismo tipo que le había soltado un puñetazo hacia casi un año era ¿agradable?

—Bien, entonces responde.–dijo Hijikata.

Gintoki apoyó el brazo en la mesa y colocó el rostro en la palma de su mano. Por un momento sus ojos miraron al techo.

—Hm, ¿cómo decirlo? Mi “tutor legal” estiró la pata hace tiempo, pero mi otro “tutor legal” me dejó vivir solo porque él está ¿ocupado? Sólo me echa un ojo de vez en cuando.–contestó el peliplata en tono monótono.

—Hey, dijiste que no era terreno peligroso.–Hijikata habló entre dientes con un tic en el ojo.

—Dije que ya no, estúpido. No te ofusques por eso, Hijikata-kun, mejor responde la pregunta.

¿Tutores legales? O sea que ninguno de ellos eran sus padres, ¿verdad? ¿Huérfano? Quizá, pero no iba a preguntar hasta ese extremo. Y, ¿a qué te refería con que su otro tutor legal estaba “ocupado”? Dios, Sakata era tan estúpido y aún así...

—Aunque no lo creas, sí es más cómodo vivir con Tamegoro. Mi padre y su esposa son... complicados, por así decirlo.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Meh, sólo la esposa tiene problemas, pero da igual.

Hijikata veía a una de las paredes. Cuando volteó pudo ver la mirada de Sakata clavada en su persona. Sus ojos estaban algo caídos, igual que siempre, pero sus pupilas estaban bien enfocadas, eran ojos atentos. En verdad estaba escuchando.

¿Por qué ese pensamiento le revolvía el estómago?

¿Por qué le era tan fácil abrirse con el tipo más fastidioso que conocía?

¿Y por qué el mismo tipo se abría con él?

No tenía sentido.

—No sé tú, pero yo después de la cena caigo muerto.–Gintoki levantó los platos de la mesa y los dejó en el lavadero. Hijikata sólo lo veía.—Ahora, la pregunta del millón, ¿tendré al presidente de clase en mi cama esta noche?–la sonrisa del peliplata se tornó algo burlona.

—Hola, buenas noches policía, quisiera reportar a un pervertido extraño que-

—¡OI, DEJA ESO, ERA UNA BROMA!

•

Después de despejar la mesa y poner las cosas en su lugar, Gintoki le dio al azabache un futón para dormir. Lo acomodó en el punto medio del cuarto del peliplata, que realmente sólo era el cuarto que estaba después de la única puerta corrediza que tenía el apartamento.

Si repasaba los eventos del día que lo habían llevado a estar durmiendo a unos pocos metros del extraño “buscapleitos” de cabello plateado, eran ridículos.

Pero no había duda de que así había pasado, si no, ¿cómo es que su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido en medio de la noche? Sus ojos trataban de enfocar el techo entre la oscuridad. Finalmente cedió a Morfeo al son de un respirar que venía desde la cama del cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. No se preocupen, este fic será terminado al igual que todos los que he escrito. Los capitulos que siguen ya los estoy escribiendo, jajaja. Esto será un slowburn, lo cual es raro porque yo soy más de one shots o a lo mucho 3 capítulos. Pero, hey, hay una primera vez para todo.


	6. Los callejones son los lugares más predecibles para esconderse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin actualizo ajajaja, una disculpa.  
> La universidad me trae vuelta loca y aunque quisiera a veces ya no tengo ánimos de escribir :(  
> Espero les guste. Así me tarde, les prometo que terminaré sí o sí esta fic.

Supongo que se preguntarán, “¿y cómo fue la mañana?”.

Pues, a decir verdad... _normal_.

Todo había sido extrañamente normal. Bueno, tan normal como una mañana puede ir si despiertas en casa de Sakata Gintoki.

Uno pensaría que después de apenas un día (a pesar de las cosas íntimas que habían compartido la noche anterior), todo estarían un poco incómodo todavía.

Pero no.

De hecho, todo lo contrario. 

Gintoki, —porque desde ayer hacia más sentido en su cabeza llamarlo por su nombre— parecía estar bastante tranquilo con el hecho de que estaría viviendo en su casa los próximos días. 

Le había dejado el baño, ofrecido todo lo que tenía para comer, incluso le había dado libre albedrío con su guardarropa si llegaba a necesitar algo. 

El bastardo se había ido antes porque al parecer tenía algo que hacer antes de llegar a la escuela, así que le dejó las llaves a Hijikata. ¿Cómo le deja las llaves de su apartamento a alguien que apenas conoce? El azabache se empezaba a preguntar si Gintoki era más estúpido de lo que era peligroso. 

Camino a la escuela no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que habían hablado antes de dormir. El peliplata le había contado cosas que usualmente dejas para gente cercana... y por alguna razón no se sentía  mal al respecto. Como si tuviera sentido que se lo hubiera contado,  claro, ¿por qué no me lo contaría?

Toshiro se quedó reflexionando ese último pensamiento, junto con un pequeño palpitar que sólo sus oídos podían escuchar. 

Una vez llegó al salón, tomó su asiento como lo había hecho siempre. Trató de imaginar que este sería un día igual a todos lo demás para calmar sus latidos.

•

No era un día igual a todos los demás.

Fue la conclusión a la que llegó después de darse cuenta lo que había estado haciendo casi a mitad del día.

Gintoki había llegado apenas unos 10 minutos después que Hijikata y había tomado su asiento al fondo del salón como si nada. 

El problema es que a Hijikata le tomó hasta que sonó la campana de la tercera hora para notar que había estado viendo a la cabellera plateada desde el comienzo del día. 

¿Por qué? _Debatible_. 

No sabía por qué o cómo, sólo sabía que lo había hecho y que no quería pensar en eso. No ahora, ya casi era hora del almuerzo, maldita sea.

De repente, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— _Sensei, necesito ir al baño._ – la voz de Gintoki resonó en el aula.

Gintoki tenía la mano levantada como para pedir la palabra. Miraba con sus usuales ojos caídos esperando la respuesta del profesor. 

—Adelante, Sakata.–dijo el Sr. Takechi.

No le tomó ni dos segundos salir por la puerta.

_Sospechoso_ , Hijikata pensó.

Y cómo el azabache sabía que sus instintos rara vez se equivocaban, decidió mantener su atención en la ventana.

No pasó mucho tiempo para poder decir “bingo.”

Pudo ver al idiota de pelo plateado salir corriendo por la barda de la escuela.

— _Sensei, también necesito ir al baño. _

Ojos azules y cabello oscuro salieron del salón siguiendo a un idiota que probablemente se iba a meter en problemas.

•

Hijikata había logrado ver hacia dónde tomó camino, pero el rumbo no le decía mucho de lo que podría estar haciendo.

¿Encontraría a Gintoki metiéndose en problemas? Ese era el punto, ¿no? Para eso era todo esto. Eso era lo que quería conseguir para que el director se encargara del resto.

_ ¿O no?  _

Algo en su interior le decía qué  tal vez , finalmente atrapar a Sakata no se iba a sentir tan bien como lo había imaginado. 

Al menos ya no.

Se detuvo cerca de un río a unas cuantas calles de la escuela, cabellos plateados llamaron su atención y decidió esconderseen un callejón. Desde ahí podía ver todo sin ser notado.

Cuando fijó la vista, pudo ver que no sólo era Gintoki. El peliplata estaba hablando con otros dos niños, se veían más jóvenes, tal vez de secundaria. La niña tenía cabello rojizo y lo llevaba recogido a ambos lados de su cabeza. El joven tenía lentes y cabello oscuro con algo de flequillo en la frente. Alrededor de ellos se podían ver 3 o 4 tipos tirados en el piso con pinta de pandilleros.

Hijikata sólo estaba atento a qué parte formaba Sakata de toda esta escena.

De pronto a la escena entró otro chico, parecía más o menos de su misma edad. Era bajito y de pelo castaño, no recuerdaba haberlo visto antes. Le dio la mano al peliplata junto con un sobre. Parecía estarle agradeciendo, pues la reverencia se hizo evidente. El chico no tardó en irse y Gintoki en abrir el dichoso sobre. Sacó billetes de entre el papel amarillo y les entregó una parte a los otros dos. Toshiro pudo escuchar lo que parecían un par de reclamos que finalmente terminaron en nada. Ambos chicos se fueron del lugar con una sonrisa y de repente Sakata no estaba por ningún lado. 

Un momento, ¿a dónde había ido?, ¿que había pasado?, ¿acaso él-

— _ Hola, Oogushi, ¿necesitas algo? _ –dijo Gintoki al oído de Hijikata.

—¡OI, IDIOTA!

Hijikata definitivamente había saltado del susto, pero eso nunca lo admitiría.

— ¿Huh? , ¿en serio te estabas escondiendo aquí pensando que no te vería y el idiota soy yo?

—¡CÁLLATE!, ¡n-no me estaba escondiendo!–respondió el azabache con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Ah no?, ¿entonces qué–

—¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí?–preguntó en tono severo.

—No sé de que–

—No te hagas el tonto, Gintoki. ¿Qué estaba– no, ¿qué _está_ pasando? Esos tipos sigue ahí tirados y tus estás recibiendo dinero de niños, ¿qué debería pensar de todo esto?

—Bueno, si lo pones así suena bastante ma–

— _Gintoki. _

El peliplata suspiró.

—No es tan malo como parece. Te lo dije, ¿no? No soy un matón, si buscas a uno ve por Takasugi, les organizo una cita si quieres. 

— _Explícate .  _

El porque Hijikata Toshiro le estaba pidiendo explicaciones a alguien como Gintoki en lugar de simplemente ir a reportarlo, salía de su entendimiento. Pero bueno, tiempo para pensarlo ya habría mucho.

—El niño que me pagó era mi cliente.–dijo Gintoki con mueca de desinterés.

—¿Cliente?–Hijiakata lo miraba expectante, todavía tratando entender.

—No es lo que crees, estúpido. No golpeamos gente sólo porque nos pagan. Los otros dos chicos trabajan conmigo. Somos la Yorozuya, hacemos encargos de personas que lo necesitan.

—¿Y eso...?

—¡ _Oi_ , ponme atención cuando te digo algo, Oogushi! Ya te lo había dicho, la renta no se paga sola y esto es lo que hacemos. El niño de antes, esos tipos que ves tirados eran sus bullies. Se pasaron de la raya con sus bromas cuando amenazaron de buscar a su hermano menor si no les seguía dando cierta cantidad cada semana. Nos buscó para darles un susto y que lo dejaran en paz.

—Espera, ¿por eso estabas buscando un gato el otro día? No era sólo  ese gato, esto es lo qué haces.

—Eso intento decir, sí.

De pronto muchas cosas hacían sentido. Las llegadas tarde, las escapadas de clase, las marcas de peleas... todo.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros dos niños?, ¿por qué ellos?

Gintoki se rascó la nuca y trató de ver a otro lado que no fuera directamente el rostro de Hijikata.

— _Tsk_ , no sé, ¿por qué preguntas eso? el chico insistió en ayudarme después de que le quité a su hermana un tipo molesto de encima. Shimura, ¿la conoces?

—La conozco, está en la clase de Okita. ¿Y la niña?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que buscaras a Takasugi? Olvídalo, mejor busca a el hermano de ella. La conocí un día que tuve que ir a detener una pelea de unos bullies de secundaria. Kamui es lo más cercano que tienen a gangster por ahí. Ella se enojó conmigo porque dijo que  ella debía detenerlo pero que yo había llegado primero a estorbar. Desde ese momento dijo que le debía una y que como pago tenía que dejarla trabajar conmigo.

—Y la dejaste. 

—¿¡Bueno, y qué quería que hiciera?!, ¿has visto que tan duro golpea esa mocosa?, ¿crees que quiero morir?

—Así que lo hiciste, le diste empleo a ambos. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio en lo que Gintoki se recargaba en la pared junto al azabache.

—Sí, bueno. Son jóvenes, no tienen muchas opciones de trabajo y ambos lo necesitaban, supongo. Shinpachi vive con su hermana, sus padres... murieron hace tiempo. Kagura vive con su hermano idiota porque su padre es idiota también y siempre está fuera de casa por cosas de trabajo.

— Oh , así que juegas a papá gallina. 

—Hey, imbécil, ¿quieres pelea?

Ambos se quedaron callados, uno al lado del otro recargados en el mismo muro. 

Hijikata no estaba seguro de qué pensar de todo esto. Es decir, no era lo más correcto espantar bullies como empleo, pero... _tampoco estaba del todo mal_. Siendo honestos, probablemente en la misma situación él también lo haría. El azabache nunca tuvo en su gracia a los idiotas que se aprovechaban de estudiantes menos fuertes.

Y esos niños. Los estaba ayudando, ¿no? Hijikata sabía muy bien lo que era no contar con tus padres y lo mucho que ayudaba distraer la mente en otra cosa. Ese chico que vivía sólo con su hermana, probablemente el dinero le ayudaba a salir bien librando de los gastos del mes.

Shimura era una buena chica, su hermano probablemente también lo era. La niña era pequeña, primero de secundaria o algo así. Un par de niños que intentan hacer algo por los que no la estaban pasando bien.

Además. La sonrisa que el de cabello plateado les había dado mientras ellos se quejaban por quién sabe qué apenas hacía unos minutos. Era esa misma sonrisa que había visto cuando entregó el gato perdido a la familia. 

La imagen hizo que algo casi saltara de su pecho.

Dolía un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para querer detenerlo.

— _No eres tan malo después de todo. _

Toshiro seguía mirando hacia el frente, apenas parpadeando. Los iríais rojos al lado de él sólo brillaron un poco.

— _¡Oi, Gin-chan! _ –una voz aguda hizo que ambos voltearan.

—¡Gin-chan! Olvidamos darte un nuevo encargo, lo dejó ese niño de mi cla–

Kagura y Shinpachi se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a los otros dos recargados en la esquina del callejón.

—Kagura-chan, espera. Lo siento, Gin-san, ¿interrumpimos algo?–dijo Shinpachi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Gin-chan, ¿quién es él?, ¡nunca nos presentas a tus amigos!, ¿¡cómo puedes tratar así a tu madre!?–respondió Kagura agitando el sobre que traía en la mano.

Hijikata observó a los dos chicos, ambos llevaban uniforme escolar de una secundaria cercana. Muchos de los egresados después entraban a su preparatoria por la cercanía. 

—Tienes 13 años, tonta, no puedes ser madre ni de un cactus todavía,–dijo Gintoki mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza.—Ahora, dame eso.

El peliplata tomó el sobre que la niña llevaba en la mano y lo guardó en su bolsillo. 

—Es un encargo del niño que conoces de la clase de Kagura-chan.–dijo Shinpachi con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirando un tanto curioso al joven de ojos azules.

—Lo sé, su hermana me comentó.–respondió Gintoki dejando de recargase en la pared. De la nada, tomó el brazo de Hijikata y lo puso adelante de él.

— ¿...Eh?

¿Qué había pasado?

—Kagura, Shinpachi, él es Hijikata. El fastidioso presidente de mi clase.–dijo mientras aún sostenía su brazo.—Hijikata-kun, Kagura y Shinpachi. 

Los dos más jóvenes sólo miraron al par un tanto extrañados.

— _U-un gusto._ – tartamudeó Hijikata todavía un poco desubicado.

Los niños se miraron y sonrieron.

—Shimura Shinpachi, mucho gusto.–dijo el chico de lentes seguido por una reverencia.

—Y yo soy Kagura, ¡sólo Kagura por ahora porque aún no llegamos a ese nivel de confianza, Oogushi-kun! Yo no soy tan fácil como Shinpachi, a mí tienes que ganarme.

—¿¡POR QUÉ TÚ TAMBIÉN-

—Bien, tenemos que irnos. Si a Hijikata-kun lo descubren saltándose la clase por mi culpa no me hablará en un mes.–Gintoki colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Hijikata.—Nos vemos.

Los niños se despidieron y ambos emperezaron a caminar de regreso a la escuela.

Gintoki seguía con el brazo alrededor de él por alguna razón. 

Dar una excusa no sería difícil, podían decir que se habían sentido mal y se quedaron en enfermería. El problema sería cómo entrar a la escuela de nuevo. Se habían salido saltando la barda, pero volver a escalarla no era tan simple de este lado del muro. 

—No te preocupes,  tengo mis modos.–dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa ladina.

Hijikata decidió ceder y sólo seguir caminando. Tal vez haciendo algo tan mecánico podría sacarse de la cabeza lo agradable que sentía ese brazo alrededor suyo.

_ No eres tan malo después de todo. _

_ No, más bien, no eres malo en lo absoluto. _


	7. Antes de armar un rompecabezas, deberías visualizar la imagen completa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero como ofrenda de paz esta vez les traigo dos capítulos continuos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todxs los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta y cualquier otra de mis fanfics. ¡Les amo!

“ _Tengo mis modos_ ”, fue lo que había dicho.

Hijikata Toshiro tenía sobre sus hombros un brazo de piel blanquecina. El brazo pertenecía a Sakata Gintoki, la misma persona que apenas hacía un día quería hacer expulsar. Ahora mismo lo dejaba traspasar su espacio personal como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. 

Y realmente lo estaba haciendo, ¿huh? 

¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había hablado de su situación familiar con Kondo o con Yamazaki? Sus amigos más cercanos. No podía recordarlo, pero por alguna razón lo había hablado sin problemas con Gintoki porque al parecer es idiota. 

Durmió en su casa, usó sus cosas. Se estaba acercando mucho y honestamente nunca se imaginó encontrar lo que se había encontrado. 

A un tipo... de hecho agradable.

Con un par de mocosos a su espalda y al parecer una larga línea de personas a las que había ayudado. ¿Problemático? Tal vez, pero no en la forma de Hijikata suele despreciar. ¿Idiota? Sí, por supuesto. Pero de los no malos, idiotas de los que ya casi no hay. 

Una persona que no le molestaría tener cerca.  _ Lo juzgué mal, supongo. _

En algún momento sintió la necesidad de regresar el gesto y colocar su brazo también sobre los hombros ajenos, pero desistió.

Pronto visualizaron la barda de la escuela, era hora de entrar.

—¿A qué te refieres con que tienes “tus modos”?–preguntó el azabache haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Tranquilo, Hijikata-kun. No soy ningún delincuente... –Gintoki apuntó hacia una zona con árboles pegada a los límites de la escuela. Caminaron hasta estar frente a la pared que debían atravesar.—...pero como ya te dije muchas veces, Takasugi sí. 

Gintoki movió unas cuantas ramas de los arbustos. Quitando ramilletes de hojas finalmente destapó un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlos pasar. 

— _ ¿Te importaría explicar cómo - _

—Shh, tranquilo, Oogushi. A eso iba. Primero entremos, ¿quieres?

Hijikata suspiró. Sólo porque realmente estaba siendo un día muy extraño decidió darle el gusto al peliplata y entró sin exigir respuesta primero.

—Conozco a Takasugi desde hace mucho tiempo, sus padres eran algo así como  “ _amigos de la familia_ ”.– Gintoki se sacudió los pantalones mientras se incorporaba después de pasar por el hueco de la barda. —el punto es que me debe varias y yo a él, a cambio hace tiempo me dio permiso de usar su salida secreta para sus  asuntos de delincuente o lo que sea. Bastante conveniente, ¿huh?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no reportaré esta “salida alternativa” inmediatamente?–preguntó Hijikata con una mueca de molestia.

—¿Crees conveniente reportar una salida que tú mismo acabas de usar, Hijikata-kun?–Gintoki lo tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Levantó la mano y señaló hacia las ventanas del segundo piso.—además, ¡yo no te acusaría! Por todos estos años de amistad, ya sabes. Pero Takasugi nos está viendo y no le va a gustar que alguien se deshaga de su lugar secreto, ¿me entiendes? Si quieres atraparlo próximamente, hay muchas mejores formas.

—Lo dices cómo si estuvieras dispuesto a ayudarme a atraparlo. 

—No le digas, ¿de acuerdo? Que sea nuestro secreto,  _señor presidente_. –el peliplata sólo dio la media vuelta y colocó los brazos detrás de su nuca. Giñó el ojo de manera sutil y caminó hacia hacia los edificios de su aula.

Sorprendentemente todo este altercado no había durado tanto como el azabache pensó. Habían llegado justo a tiempo para la siguiente hora.

Para suerte de ambos, el profesor pensó que sólo habían tenido un rato difícil en el baño y ni siquiera preguntó por los dos estudiantes que no regresaron a clase.

De igual forma ese no era el pensamiento prioritario en la mente de Hijikata. Seguía pensando en Sakata, en los dos niños a los que ayudaba, en el pseudo empleo que se tomaba demasiado enserio, en cómo lo metía en su vida constantemente. En su casa, sus asuntos, su trabajo, sus amigos,  _ en él. _

Iba a tener que pedir lo apuntes de esa clase. No tenía idea de ni siquiera el título de la lección aunque lo había leído 5 veces. 

¿La temperatura del brazo de Gintoki alrededor de su hombros?

_ Recordaba cada detalle. _

•

El resto del día estaba siendo igual. Las clases pasaban y Hijikata sentía que no retenía nada ni por salvar su vida. Toda su cabeza eran rulos platinados, piel pálida y ojos carmesí, ¿acaso era estupido? 

Ya era la última hora y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Al hecho de que  Sakata Gintoki no es lo que yo pensaba en lo absoluto.  Y es que eso era un golpe duro para su ego, vamos, ¿que había estado completamente equivocado sobre el tipo que más despreciaba todo este tiempo? 

De repente las cosas encajaban mucho mejor el rompecabezas. Gintoki siempre tuvo fama de problemático, pero nunca se juntó con el resto de pandilleros a excepción de Takasugi Shinsuke. Lo había visto hablar antes un par de veces con la chica Shimura a pesar de que no deberían tener conexión alguna, ni por grado, ni por clase. Y también, los chicos de grados menores sí que le tenían miedo, sin duda. Pero era más un miedo infantil a alguien con mala reputación, que el sentirse realmente amenazados o en peligro. 

Lo cierto es que Gintoki de peligroso tenía poco o nada a menos que fueras un bully con la mala fortuna de caer en su lista de encargos. 

Un tipo que vive solo y que vive de hacer lo que el resto del mundo no quiere hacer...

Y maldita sea, se le había ido de nuevo toda la hora, ¿verdad? 

Una mano en su cabeza lo regresó a la realidad.

—Hey, ¿ya regresaste de la novena dimensión? la campana sonó, ¿vamos a irnos ya o tienes algún extraño ritual de disciplina para salir del salón?–dijo Gintoki mientras frotaba la palma de su mano contra mechones oscuros.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, idiota.–respondió Hijikata quitando la mano del peliplata.—¿a qué te refieres con “vamos a irnos”?

—Ya sabes, ¿estás jugando a la niñera, o no? 

El peliplata sólo sonrió y jaló al azabache del asa de la mochila.

Esa sonrisa le empezaba a ser muy familiar. Por alguna razón eso le agradaba y no sabía si debía preocuparse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. 
> 
> Cualquier duda, pregunta y/o sugerencia es bienvenida.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	8. El ramen sabe bien o frío si se come con hambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Dos capítulos continuos.
> 
> Espero no tardar demasiado en la próxima actualización, ¡mil perdone!
> 
> Disfruten:))

Hijikata y Gintoki finalmente salieron de la escuela, sólo iban caminando uno al lado del otro. El azabache no sabía si harían otro de los encargos bizarros de Gintoki o simplemente regresarían a su apartamento.

—Ah, no tengo suficiente energía como para hacer la cena hoy, ¿no quieres comprar algo?–dijo el peliplata de repente, sonsacando al presidente de clase.

—Eh, em... ¿yo?, ¿yo qué quiero?

—Ajá, eso pregunté. 

—Ah, pues... ¿cómo sea, supongo? 

Gintoki volteó hacia el área comercial y echó un vistazo. Un par de miradas y de la nada tomó la muñeca ajena y los arrastró hasta un pequeño local con buena pinta.

Toshiro se tropieza de lo espontáneo que fue el tirón, pero el peliplata no tenía que saber eso.

—Entremos aquí, conozco al chef.–Gintoki dio una sonrisa ladina.

— _¿D-de acuerdo?_

A este punto Hijikata sabía bien que sólo se estaba dejando arrastrar por Gintoki a donde él quisiera llevarlo, pero honestamente no tenía ganas ni energía para detenerlo. 

— ¿Ramen? –preguntó Hijikata mientras observaba el interior del restaurante. Era un negocio pequeño, con una barra, un par de mesas y sillas. Finalmente eligió la barra para sentarse. Olía bien, eso era cierto. Para su sorpresa era justo el tipo de lugar al que iría por cuenta propia.

—¡No sólo ramen, Hijikata-kun! Gin-san te están trayendo al mejor ramen de la ciudad. Espero estés agradecido. 

—Agradezco de antemano que tendrás la boca llena y no tendré que escucharte.

— _Oi, idiota. _

— _Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?_ – una joven unos 2 o 3 años mayor que ellos, cabello rubio cenizo y atado en una coleta, con uniforme blanco de chef y sonrisa dulce los comenzó a atender.

Posó la mirada primero en Hijikata, pasándole un menú para que eligiera lo que iba a pedir. Su expresión cambió inmediatamente después de barrer a Gintoki con los ojos.

—¿Huh? Hace tiempo no venías por aquí, ¿pedirás lo de siempre?–preguntó.

—¿Eh?, Ikumatsu, vamos, ¿no podías darle una bienvenida más cálida a tu cliente favori-

— _Por supuesto_ que pedirá lo mismo de siempre, Ikumatsu-san. El sistema no se tira con el estómago vacío. Ya deberías saber eso, Gintoki.

Un muchacho de cabello largo y negro salió de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Hijikata lo reconoció de inmediato. Katsura Kotaro, el tipo que siempre estaba hablando de armar una revolución en los debates de clase. 

Y amigo de Gintoki. Eso también.

—Zura, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que eso significa. 

—¡NO ES ZURA, ES KATSURA!

Ikumatsu interrumpió.

—Katsura, ve a atender la mesa 2 antes de que empiece tu descanso, ¿okay?–dijo la rubia mirando al asador con una sonrisa. Después volvió la mirada (algo curiosa) a Gintoki, después a Hijikata.  _ Sobretodo a Hijikata _ _._ Como preguntándose qué hacía él ahí.  _Yo también me pregunto lo mismo_.—Entonces, ¿va a ser lo mismo de siempre sí o no?

— _ Mhm _ , ¿y tú, Oogushi-kun?, ¿qué vas a querer? 

—Ah, el menú del día está bien, gracias.–dijo de manera educada a la chica que al parecer se llamaba Ikumatsu.

Ikumatsu sonrió.

—Entendido, lo de siempre y un menú del día enseguida.–la joven se separó del asador y entró a la cocina con las cartas de menú en la mano.

—Gintoki, ¿podrías decirme qué haces aquí con este perpetuador del sistema?–preguntó Katsura colgando su mandil después de atender la última mesa. Se ató el pelo para comenzar su descanso, supuso el azabache. 

—Zura, te repito que no tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

—No es Zura, es Katsu-

—Como sea, tengo que ir al baño después de ver tu cara. _Cuida mi asiento por mí, Hijikata-kun._

El peliplata se levantó y pasó de su amigo para entrar en el baño del restaurante. Hijikata sólo miraba con molestia a la ahora silla vacía que se le había encargado por alguna razón. 

Aún así, Katsura aprovechó y se sentó al lado del azabache. 

—Disculpa, pero tomaré su silla hasta que regrese.–dijo Katsura terminando de atar correctamente su larga cabellera. 

—Da igual, no es como que fuera a escuchar lo que dice de todas maneras.

Ikumatsu regresó con un plato lleno en cada mano. Se veían humeantes incluso desde donde el azabache estaba sentado. 

— _Orden lista._ –dijo la rubia con una sonrisamientras colocaba la comida en la barra.—dile a Gintoki que si la comida está fría cuando regrese no es mi problema, ¿quieres?

Ikumatsu lo había estado mirando de forma curiosa desde que llegó. ¿Debía pensar algo de ello? Tal vez, pero era hora de la cena y su cerebro estaba pensando otras cosas con un plato de comida que se veían honestamente deliciosa frente a sus ojos.

—Ikumatsu-dono, un revolucionario como Gintoki no debe prescindir de comer sólo porque la comida está fría, ¡enséñale la verdadera fortaleza de-

—Katsura, calla y deja a los clientes comer antes de que te quite tu descanso, ¿okay? Echa un ojo mientras limpio la cocina.

Hijikata vio a la joven desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina, le caía bien. Volteó hacia Katsura — _quien a la parecer era mesero del local_ — y notó que de hecho él lo estaba viendo también.

—Entonces, presidente de clase, Hijikata-kun, ¿me equivoco?–preguntó inclinándose en la barra hasta quedar a la misma altura.

—Sí, ¿qué necesitas?–al azabache estaba por tomar el primer bocado de su comida hasta que el chico de cabello largo decidió interrumpir. 

—¿Es verdad que estás haciendo de niñera de Gintoki?

_Oh, no. Otro idiota más. _

— _¿N-niñera?_ –el tic en el ojo del azabache comenzaba a ser visible.

—Nos comentó que lo ibas a estar vigilando los próximos días. Tengo que aceptar que es una buena táctica de su parte.

—¿Una buena táctica? 

—Pues claro, Hijikata-kun. _¡La táctica de seducir al enemigo, por supuesto!_ No me extraña de un peón del sistema tan confiable como tú.

Hijikata se veía muy tentado a aplastarle la cara contra la comida de Gintoki. Ya debía estar fría de todas formas.

¿Podía pegarle? Quería pegarle.

—¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ SEDUCIENDO A ALGUIEN, IMBÉCIL?!

_ ¿Qué todos en su escuela eran idiotas? _

—¡NO TE LLEVES LA IDEA INCORRECTA! Estoy tratando de que el director se encargue de tu amigo porque es un dolor de cabeza, ¡sólo es eso! Pero no está resultado precisamente como lo pensé. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Pues... de hecho no es  tan el delincuenteque pensé que sería.

Katsura se quedó callado por unos segundos. Hijikata sólo sentía como le clavaba la mirada. 

— _Oh_ , ya entiendo.–el joven de cabello largó soltó una pequeña risa.

El azabache lo miró no seguro de que debía interpretar de una risa como esa. 

—Bien, presidente de clase, entonces te dejo seguir con tu deber. Sólo hazme un favor. No, más bien haznos un favor a todos.–Katsura seguía sonriendo y se levantó lentamente de la silla, dio la media vuelta sin quitar la mirada de Hijikata.

_ ¿Y ahora de qué está hablando? _

— _Haz que empiece a preocuparse un poco más por él mismo. _

Hijikata sólo vio largos mechones alejarse para agarrar un mandil colgado. 

Una voz fastidiosa y conocida lo regresó a la realidad.

—Ahora sí, Hijikata-kun. ¡A comer!–el peliplata se sentó junto a él y comenzó a dar bocado tras bocado.

De fondo se escuchaba Gintoki quejándose de cómo la comida ya estaba helada, el chico de cabello largo tomando pedidos de otras mesas, Ikumatsu saliendo de la cocina con vegetales para picar. Pero Hijikata seguía inmerso en esa última frase y pequeña risa de Katsura Kotarou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ikumatsu es la mujer viuda que en el cannon también tiene un restaurante de ramen. Ayuda a Katsura cuando resulta herido en una misión Joui.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
